The present invention relates to girders in general, and more particularly to a girder which includes at least one profiled rod and at least one carrying wall or a similar carrying body.
There are already known various constructions of the girders of the type here under consideration and they are in widespread use, for instance, in crane construction or in various arrangements. A special area of use of such girders for various equipment involves, for instance, handling devices as they are being currently used in modern manufacturing processes. In handling devices with straight-line basic axes, the girders must be supported on other girders for longitudinal displacement, and these other girders, in turn, are also to be movable. The displaceable mounting is achieved by means of rollers, wheels or similar elements. Inasmuch as the movements are being performed at a very rapid pace, there are encountered high axial accelerations which strongly stress the girder. Consequently, the girder must be particularly stable. Yet, the requirement for high stability is in a direct contrast to the requirements for low weight and low acceleration or inertial forces.